Rukia's Dream Come True
by SilentXStudies
Summary: Did you ever dream about something and then that same day it comes true? Well Rukia did and now its happening all over again!
1. Rukia's Dream

Rukia's Dream Come True

_Rukia's Dream Come True_

_"Ichigo don't go you will get your self killed!" Rukia scream to Ichigo as he ran off to fight a Meno. "Don't worry Rukia I'll be fine!" Ichigo called back to her as he pulled out his Zanpaktou and ran faster towards the Meno. "Please be careful Ichigo." Rukia said as she held her self as Ichigo ran to fight the Meno. Ichigo Took a big leap in the air and brought his sword down and tried to slice the Meno down the middle. Too slow. The Meno swung its long arm and knocked Ichigo out of the air._

_"Oof." Ichigo said as he landed on the ground shoving his sword in the ground to stop himself from sliding back to far. Ichigo turned to face Rukia who was staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Don't worry Rukia ill never fail to this thing." Ichigo promised Rukia as he ran toward it again and swung his sword at it. "Direct hit." Ichigo said as he watched the Meno yell then trip and fall backwards toward the ground. Ichigo walked back towards Rukia as the loud crash was heard from across Karakura Town. " I told you I would be alright." Ichigo said as he stopped a couple feet in front of Rukia. "Ichigo? I-i-i-ICHIGO WATCHED OUT!" Rukia yelled as she pushed his out of the way as the Meno swung its arm and tried to hit Ichigo but hits Rukia and sent her flying into a brick building knocking her out cold. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as e saw Rukia go from the building head first to the ground. Her Gigai and herself beaten up with cuts and bruises all over._

_Ichigo's spirit energy overflowing with power. "You hurt Rukia. You hurt my one and only Love. You must die." Ichigo said and with one swing of his arm the Meno was cut in two from all the spirit energy. "No one hurts Rukia." Ichigo said as he ran towards Rukia's body as the Meno disappeared to pieces. "Rukia, Rukia please wake up." Ichigo go said as he carefully shook her to wake her from being unconscious. "I-ichigo?" Rukia asked as her eyes opened. "Yes Rukia?" Ichigo said waiting for her reply. "Your such an Idiot getting into trouble." Rukia stopped and smiled then she continued. "Good thing im there to protect you." Rukia said as she kissed Ichigo before going back into the dark state of unconscious. Ichigo smiled. "And im glad to be saved by you Rukia." He said as he kissed her Forehead and then carried her away._

Rukia woke up and yawned. "Hmm was it only a dream?" She said as a knock came from the other side of the closet. "Just a minuet." Rukia said as she got in the high school uniform then came out on the closet making sure to step on Kon on the way out. "Hmm what is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked staring at ichigo who was staring at Rukia. "Oh um nothing Rukia lets get to school okay?" Ichigo said his hand behind his head.


	2. Dejavu

Rukia nodded her head and jumped out the window as Ichigo climbed down the stairs and out the door to walk with Rukia to school. They were walking when a student on a bike rode past Rukia when she was knocked into Ichigo. She looked up and blushed a bit. "Um thanks Ichigo." Rukia said as she tried to pull away but Ichigo stood there holding her. _Hugging her. _Rukia blushed even more when she looked at her watch and then knocked on Ichigo's head. Her looked down at her and smiled. "What is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he let go of her and then rubbed his forehead. "Ichigo we have only 10 minuets before school starts!" Rukia said as she started to run. "Huh, wait what-?" Ichigo said as Rukia ran back and grabbed Ichigo's hand pulling him with her towards their school.

Rukia and Ichigo ran. Ichigo's thought going crazy inside his head. _Why is she holding my hand? Oh that's easy so I can keep my thought on getting to school. But dose she love me as much as I love her? _Ichigo's thoughts keep racing threw his mind the whole day. After school Rukia and Ichigo began their walk home when Rukia started to talk. "Ichigo why did you hug me?" Rukia asked him waiting for a reply. "I um, have no clue Rukia." Ichigo said laughing a bit with his hand behind his head again, Rukia just stared at him. "Oh, that's funny. I thought you hugged me because you like me." Rukia told Ichigo tempting him to say it to her. "But i know you don't, Ichigo." Rukia sighed and then walked a little fast to be away from Ichigo. "Wait Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia stopped and turned. Ichigo swallowed his pride and then said it. "_I love you Rukia Kuchiki._" Ichigo told Rukia looking at her. Rukia was shocked but she couldn't move. Her body was paralyzed. She couldn't talk to him. "But I don't know it you love me back." Ichigo said turning round. The sun setting in the background making this little love scene a romantic get-along.

Rukia didn't know what to do. She had no clue what was going on. Her body was moving but her mind was still. She walked up to Ichigo and hugged him from behind. Rukia's mind still was still and words came out of her mouth. "_I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki._" Rukia told Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and looked at Rukia. Rukia smiled at Ichigo. _What should I do? _Ichigo thought. He knew what he had to do. Ichigo leaned in and kissed Rukia. Rukia was shocked but she loved the feeling of Ichigo's lips against hers. Rukia kissed him back. Ichigo and Rukia were interrupted when Renji came by. "Whoa, did I interrupt something here?" Renji asked Ichigo. "Yes, yes you did." Ichigo said as he hugged Rukia and told her to head on back to his house and that he will be there in a few minuets. Rukia nodded her head and then ran off to Ichigo's house.

"So Renji what business do you have here?" Ichigo asked. "I was ordered by Lord Yamamoto to come here and check on you and Rukia but as I see, or should I say saw, it's going well." Renji said as he laughed. Ichigo got so mad he swung his fist at Renji knocking him backwards and down the hill into the water. Ichigo threw his backpack over his shoulder and left Renji behind. Ichigo got home to see Rukia sitting on his bed waiting for him. "Ichigo what went on between you and Renji?" She asked him. Ichigo sighed and then told Rukia what happened. "Renji was ordered by Lord Yamamoto to come down here and check on us and well he said everything seems 'good' here." Ichigo told Rukia. Rukia sighed and was about to speak when her phone went off. "Ichigo a hollow alert." Rukia said as she put on her soul reaper gloves and knocked Ichigo's Soul Reaper form out of his body. Ichigo put his body in the bed and made It look like he was sleeping, in case someone in his family came in. "Alright lets go Rukia." Ichigo said as he jumped out the window and headed towards where the hollow was. Ichigo and Rukia arrived at where the hollow was to find out it was a Meno. Ichigo and Rukia stared up at it. Ichigo put his hand on his sword and began to run at it.

"_Ichigo don't go you will get your self killed!" _Rukia scream to Ichigo as he ran off to fight the Meno. "_Don't worry Rukia I'll be fine!" _Ichigo called back to her as he pulled out his Zanpaktou and ran faster towards the Meno. "Please be careful Ichigo." Rukia said as she held her self as Ichigo ran to fight the Meno. Ichigo took a big leap in the air and brought his sword down and tried to slice the Meno down the middle. Too slow. The Meno swung its long arm and knocked Ichigo out of the air.

"Oof." Ichigo said as he landed on the ground shoving his sword in the ground to stop himself from sliding back to far. Ichigo turned to face Rukia who was staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Don't worry Rukia ill never fail to this thing." Ichigo promised Rukia as he ran toward it again and swung his sword at it. "Direct hit." Ichigo said as he watched the Meno yell then trip and fall backwards toward the ground. Ichigo walked back towards Rukia as the loud crash was heard from across Karakura Town. "I told you I would be alright." Ichigo said as he stopped a couple feet in front of Rukia. "Ichigo? I-i-i-ICHIGO WATCH OUT!" Rukia yelled as she pushed him out of the way as the Meno swung its arm and tried to hit Ichigo but it hit Rukia and sent her flying into a brick building knocking her out cold. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he saw Rukia go from the building head first to the ground. Her Gigai and herself beaten up with cuts and bruises all over.

Ichigo's spirit energy overflowing with power. "You hurt Rukia. You hurt my one and only Love. You must die." Ichigo said and with one swing of his arm the Meno was cut in two from all the spirit energy. "No one hurts Rukia." Ichigo said as he ran towards Rukia's body as the Meno disappeared to pieces. "Rukia, Rukia please wake up." Ichigo go said as he carefully shook her to wake her from being unconscious. "I-ichigo?" Rukia asked as her eyes opened. "Yes Rukia?" Ichigo said waiting for her reply. "Your such an Idiot getting into trouble." Rukia stopped and smiled then she continued. "Good thing im there to protect you." Rukia said as she kissed Ichigo before going back into the dark state of unconscious. Ichigo smiled. "And im glad to be saved by you Rukia." He said as he kissed her Forehead and then carried her away.


End file.
